An Uchiha's Confliction
by KaiOchi
Summary: During his time training under Orochimaru, Sasuke has many other complications that may not have been addressed in the anime. What a troubling time for a young man, will Karin be enough? SasuKarin / smut / rated M for lemons and adult language


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Hello all, another smutty fic here. Lemons and explicit language. I really want to make this the part one of a two-part series but I'm not sure if I will write a whole new story or just add of the chapters to this one. I guess we'll see. This will not ultimately be a SasuKarin ship because I do not ship them but this story is absolutely necessary and you'll see why in the upcoming chapters. – This is set when Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru in his hideout. Enjoy!

Laying on his back, quietly staring at the ceiling, preparing himself for whatever tart Orochimaru and Kabuto had deemed suitable. Their choices had come short and far between and frankly Sasuke knew that their plan would never come about. Orochimaru's sick infatuation with the Uchiha bloodline and his twisted little plan for Sasuke to impregnate one of these women was disgusting. Besides no one in this God-forsaken hideout was appropriate to begin the restoration of his clan.

His anger and feelings toward Orochimaru's revolting scheme were clouding his mind, making it impossible to conjure erotic thoughts that were completely necessary to get this girl in and out of his quarters as quickly as possible.

Inhaling to the count of four, holding, then exhaling for five, he calmed himself. Beginning his sensual thoughts.

Recalling the last woman Kabuto escorted to him. She wore a whore-ish outfit; baring nearly her entire midsection, practically skimping around in her underwear. The long blonde hair was a turn off, as it was always in his way until he gave up and decided her mouth would be the easiest way for his release. Her plump lips were quite the asset as she brought him to a climax three times in less than an hour. Her name escaped his mind, maybe not even getting it in the first place. His prick never even came close to her pussy, he assumed it to be too worn. Any woman that would appear so ready for a man she barely knew would never have even the slightest chance of carrying Uchiha blood.

Listing off a few other women that were memorable, their names not important to him. He thought maybe one of them started with an H but who knows. As he laid motionlessly, his mind drifted back to the Leaf village. As it often did when he was alone in this dark, too-depressing chamber they called his room. He couldn't go back, couldn't return, not yet and not now. If he was ever to defeat Itachi he needed Orochiamru's training.

Although, Sasuke's mission to assassinate Itachi was highest upon his list of things-to-do above anything else, he couldn't help thinking of the Hidden Leaf and all that he'd left behind. His closest friends, a mentor who believed in him, a girl who is in love with him. Closing his eyes, he was back in those streets, wandering through the Uchiha compound. Into the main branch family's home, where he'd always slept even when he was alone after the massacre. Then a flashback came to him, like a dream as he was now on the edge of sleep.

He was eating dinner with Team 7, where Naruto was giving Kakashi a hard time. Complaining about his inability to be punctual. While Sakura kept to herself giggling at the two arguing, chowing on her noodles, knowing in her mind that Sasuke was watching her in a discreet fashion. He recognized the blush that rose on her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact with him. Knowing that she must be thinking about the kiss they shared in some alone time as two promiscuous genin, not long ago. How he'd asked her not to tell anyone, avoiding the rumors as best he could. But he couldn't suppress the heat in his core or the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about it. How he wanted –

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the door. Forcing his heavy eyelids open, he jerked into a sitting position. When a head poked through the partially opened door, Sasuke said nothing as he waited for the intruder to state their claim first.

At last, when his vision readjusted to the lighting of his candlelit room and the intruder, who was a girl, was fully into his line of view did he relax and slump over, propping his elbows on his thighs and bowing his head. Shutting his eyes reaching for the dream she'd interrupted, his forever warring psyche between Konoha and revenge on Itachi swarming his mind and usually Itachi won, like he did at this moment.

Sasuke opened his eyes still starring at his feet, a fire lit in him. The rage of his murdered family, the betrayal of his brother, alongside Orochimaru's twisted plan took over his mind and he was angry. Realizing this must be the woman sent to conceive his child, he tried to wrangle his emotions, knowing he can't show any sign of distress or weakness.

Looking up to acknowledge her, he recognized this woman. She'd swooned over him, giving him googly eyes every time he trained in her presence. She was one of Orochimaru's loyal, highly ranked assistants, right next to Kabuto. He'd never sent anyone so high up, as he wasn't oblivious to her surname. Like it was any secret, her hair color screamed "Uzumaki", there was no denying it.

He sat back, placing his hands behind him, resting his weight on them. Searching his mind for her name. Observing her skeptically, noticing her abnormally long legs, her too-short shorts, her exposed naval, and lack of breast tissue which explained why her shirt was zipped up to her neck, her slender face and frame, the glasses, the lack of curves and the firey red hair.

"Karin, right?"

She nodded, clearly worried. Not something you'd want to show in front of Sasuke as he feigned for another's vulnerability. Sensing her nervousness only gave him more of an adrenaline rush. Holding her arms around her torso, trying to cover herself, meeting his eyes and suddenly the inner Uzumaki presented and she dropped her hands, straightening her back and putting on a brave face before the night began.

"Yes, that's me." She answered, desperately trying to appear confident.

_Hn. _

A tough one, huh. He recalled the time she melted when he removed his shirt during a training session where he was learning to inhabit cursed mode. She was a medic and was needed in case something went wrong.

Karin might be an Uzumaki, but she is still just another remembrance of this terrible place. As soon as his training was over, he would rid this place from his mind forever. He'd be damned if his child came out of this hideout. Rage welled in his chest, along with the need of a release as it had been nearly a month since Kabuto had led a woman to his door.

No, he didn't need a hole to fuck to relieve any pressure, but it certainly helped. His hand worked just fine in the comfort of a steamy shower, next to his own vivid imagination. But well, she was already here.

Karin watched him intently, knowing that she'd dreamt about this moment. When she would be alone with Sasuke, in her mind she'd had much more confidence, but now, she was as tame as a doe. Watching him, his eyes always deemed the look that he'd been thinking too hard for too long. Always tired, always calculating.

She knew he'd never impregnated a woman on purpose, she would need to prove herself worthy if she wanted him forever. To bear his child, the ultimate honor in his eyes, Orochimaru's eyes and her own.

Arching her back, she attempted to appear curvier, and quickly realizing her failure when his brow furrowed in confusion. Taking on a power stance, legs spread with her hand propped on her hip, her other hand steadily making its way to her spectacles before removing them and setting them on a well-placed end table. Sasuke rose his eyebrows at her, appreciating the effort, deciding that it was time to end the introduction.

Getting to his feet, smirking, knowing how this night would go for her. He began to slowly unknot the rope belt that was tied around his waist. The same belt that was holding his shirt together and the kilt around his backside. Knowing the effect his exposed chest would have on her, imagining the dampness that was surely already between her legs, he began his strip tease. The suspense of the rope knot finally at an end before he released the two cords, letting them fall behind him, the violet kilt following, landing halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor.

His shirt fell open, the entirety of his chest bare. It was loosely hanging onto his broad shoulders and Karin willed it to fall along with the rope. Observing his abdominals, the way they flexed with his steps, and the trail of dark, coarse hair that started below his naval.

_Wait, steps?!_ He was moving, pacing towards her. Arrogantly swaying as he enjoyed the way she swallowed deeply and wasn't staring at his face.

"This must be like a dream-come-true for you, huh?"

He asked, noting her accelerated breathing. He was only a few feet away now, and the surge of confidence she once had dissipated. Closing in on her, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips. She felt like trapped prey by the way he was looking at her.

"Take off your shoes" he instructed, and Karin immediately obeyed. Bending over in a forward fold to unlatch and remove the tall boots. Tossing them to the side and standing up straight, ready for the next order.

The flowy, white shirt that draped over him made her mouth water as he stood in her area, so close yet too far away. She yearned for him to close the gap between them, but also enjoyed just being able to see him in this light was enough to get her blood pumping.

Her hand innately reaching out for the offending garment, grasping it between her fingers, realizing what she'd done. Gasping in surprise when his hands took the zipper on her collarbone and slid it downward, revealing a lilac bra that she may or may not have worn because she heard he liked pastels.

She was rather tall for a girl and still he loomed over her, his broad and sculpted chest staring her in the face, begging to be showered in kisses. He continued with her zipper until the blouse matched his, hanging onto her shoulders for a moment before he snaked his large hands around her hips and pulled her closer.

His breath flushing her cheeks as she felt the rigidity of his torso ground against hers. Deeply inhaling before attempting to keep her composure. She let his hands wander her soft skin, as they made their way from her lower back and his thumbs caressed the squishy part of her stomach below her naval as they soared north, meandering under her bra and squeezing the mounds underneath, before teasing her nipples for no longer than a second. The gesture alone or built up tension had formed a glaze over her eyes. Nearing her with his lips, barely centimeters away, testing her self-control, begging her to give in and close the gap.

Her lip quivered for a moment, then his hand pulled her into him as much as possible without their mouths meeting. Her damp lips feeling the light breeze of his breath, he was teasing her. Now grinding into her lower belly with a swelling member that was impossible to ignore. She desperately clung to her morality, but ultimately giving in, her lips crashing into his. Her arms flung around his neck as she elongated her body, arching into him, needing more of the grinding he did a second ago. A victorious smirk capturing his lips as he accepted her kiss, wasting no time prodding his tongue through the slight part in her lips. His tongue grazing her lower lip, before clamping down onto it with his teeth. Releasing a small whimper of pain from her.

Bony fingers tangled in his midnight colored locks as the kiss deepened, reluctantly refusing to be in complete sync which resulted in the clashing of teeth and tongues and a slight taste of blood, the origin unknown.

Pulling away from her lips in need for air, he lowered to her jaw, pecking a wet kiss there. Lower to just below the lobe of her ear where he bit at her harder than before, sucking and leaving a trail of purple abrasions on her neck. She ground her teeth together, enduring the violent sucks on her tender skin. He began to walk her backward into the nearest wall, letting her body hit the rocks, causing a hiccup in her air. Her eyes opening to catch his dark stare, seeming indifferent to the slight pain in her spine.

He continued ravaging her neck, allowing his hands to grasp her ass and fondle her into a position where she was straddling his right leg, grinding her sensitive nub against him through their clothing. The friction coaxing breathy moans to escape her lungs, pouring into his ear.

"_Sa-sasuke, mmh"_

He braced a hand near her head on the wall while he absorbed the tight grasp of her fingers in his hair, the other hand clawing at his back.

Lowering his head again to place a semi-sweet kiss on her shoulder, he spoke –

"Make this worth my time" In a low, raspy, very masculine voice that went from her ear and through her body like electricity, fanning the flame in her core.

The nervousness she once felt now completely gone as she absorbed his words. The fire he ignited taking over her as she moved her hands to his chest and flipped their position so that he was sandwiched between a skinny Uzumaki and a stone wall.

Not very compromising but he was curious as to where she was going with this. She kissed him once more on the lips, wasting no time, before sinking to her knees and fumbling with the clasp on his pants. Looking at his bulge with hungry eyes as she yanked on the garment and his underwear, removing them all in one go and tossing them to the side with her boots.

He watched her through shadowy, hooded eyes as she admired his attentive, elongated member. She met his eyes, simultaneously letting her hands roam his thighs squeezing and massaging them, never breaking the eye contact. When she reached his groin, her right hand engulfed his shaft. Noting that it was bigger than in her dreams. The length was accurate, certainly a well-developed man but his girth was more than she'd expected. Pumping him slowly, letting her hand go at its own acquired pace, feeling the protruding veins and thick head below her fingers. He was a beautiful man.

"I'd expect nothing less than perfection from an Uchiha." She whispered facing his cock, unsure if he'd heard her at all.

Her left hand slithered up his inner thigh passing the hard length and submerging below it between his legs, and he spread them to accommodate her wishes. The woman's palm wrapped around his scrotum in such a fashion that his head fell backward, relaxing his jaw so it fell open. Kneading him while pumping his shaft, the ambidextrous teamwork between her two hands were nearly enough to give her a nice facial if she hadn't slowed down just before he thought about releasing.

She faced his cock and brought her mouth lower toward the shaft, kissing it gently and salivating on it for better lubrication, prepping him for her next act. He watched her as she swirled her tongue around his crown, her warm tongue teasing him like a slutty school-girl with a lollipop. A low growl left him as she took his reddened tip between her smooth lips. Various curses followed the growl as she submerged him deeper into her oral cavity, letting her tongue tease the swollen vein on the underside of his cock. Her left hand found itself on his thigh while the right continued to slowly pump him where her mouth couldn't reach comfortably.

Bringing his hands up to his face, through his hair, dragging them down his cheeks tugging his skin before he dropped them onto the back of her head, using all of his strength not to shove himself balls deep into her throat and fuck her face until tears welled in her eyes. Instead, he gently pushed his hardened rod into her mouth, stopping when she gagged at the ¾ point on his shaft. His grip loosened trusting his release to her, still keeping his hands in her wild hair.

She alternated hands, letting her left hand grope his testicles while her right got a handful of his tight ass, making the stoic Uchiha blush from the gesture. Kneading the firm muscle in her fingers, she pushed him further into her, trying to take him in to the hilt. Bobbing her head and slathering his cock in her saliva. She popped him out of her mouth to tease his slit, resting her jaw for a moment and observing the bubbling precum that was emerging from the small hole. She lapped up the clear liquid, listening to Sasuke's groan and need in his voice as he talked mindless chatter, cheering her on with –

"_O-oh yes… fuck … that's it" _

Nevertheless, she gorged on him, taking the innate thrust of his hips as a telling sign that he was close. He placed his hands on her ears, slightly nudging her to keep going, knowing that her jaw was very sore, and her neck was tiring. But he was so close. Just needed a little more … she ran her hands along his abdomen, clawing at him on the way down assuming he needed a tiny bit of pain to take on his pleasure, the fresh wounds made his body cold. Letting her teeth graze his sensitive head just barely, making him hiss and suck in a sharp breath, before she engulfed his member once more. Pumping naturally, into her slick warmth that was her mouth and gently fucking her face. Feeling the telling spasm of his cock on her tongue and the arch in his back, she braced herself for the load of his milky climax.

Releasing a guttural moan, accompanied by his panting and repeating of the word "fuck". She swallowed the first half of his load before retiring her jaw, and letting the rest fill her cheeks. Gently stroking, and sucking him, milking him for all he's worth.

His knees trembled for a long minute, but he never lost his footing. Karin sat back onto her calves, searching for his eyes behind the closed lids. As he panted his way through the resolution of his climax, she watched him twitch and jerk as he slowly came down from the cloud, she'd sent him to. Looking to him with hopeful eyes. His sweaty, very sensitive body was almost back to earth.

Hoping for a helping hand, but not receiving one, Karin pulled on his slack arms to get on her feet. Sasuke's eyes remained closed for a moment before he caught his breath, a thin layer of dew forming on his chest and brow. Straightening his neck to face forward, he ran his fingers through his hair pushing the black hair that framed his face out of the way. When he finally opened his eyes, Karin was no more than a foot away from him.

The way he looked at her, she'd never seen that before. She felt like she'd sated him, that was by far the most effort she'd ever given to a blow job. But the look in his eyes showed otherwise, like she'd sparked a fire in him. He was hungry. The animal in him showing its teeth, and the fear mixed with excitement in Karin was apprehensive as to what she'd started.

It was a long 15 second stare-off between them, she could tell his mind wasn't all the way there. His conscious debating on whether he should dismiss her and jerk his second release in the shower while fantasizing of pink hair and green eyes, or fuck Karin until she wept.

His hand was faster than she could perceive, his hold on her increased her level of fear. A grip on her jaw, that slightly squeezed her cheeks, forming a pucker on her lips. Demanding her full, undivided attention, and he had it without being so rough, but he felt it necessary.

"You've got a whore mouth" Sasuke's voice low and jagged, a slight edge to his words.

When he spoke, he brought his face close to hers, not looking into her eyes but rather into her raw and swollen lips. Karin whimpered as his grip became uncomfortable. He looked at her like he'd be starved for weeks of food and here she was a succulent meal so close to him, so willing. He breathed into her mouth, his words grazing her lips. She reached to grab his forearms, so her hold could compete with his. Her hands didn't bother him, he stared at her lips and roamed her entire face. Noting her heavy eyelids, flushed cheeks and unnaturally red lips, the way her hair was so tangled from the way his hand worked on her. Looking at her with slight disgust, but also like a predator whose found its prey, a dangerous smirk playing at his features.

Still holding her jaw, he leaned in, kissing the tired lips delicately. Pressing his body into her as far as he could. The touch of polyester against his bare, flaccid member reminded him that her shorts were still intact. Releasing the grip on her face, he tugged at the fabric, pulling it past her ass and leaving the rest to her. Slamming his lips into hers, she wiggled out of the shorts leaving her in her under garments while Sasuke's open shirt faithfully clung to his shoulders. Karin let her hands wander his back under the shirt, twisting her fingers in his hair, while the other hand pressed into his toned, strong muscles. Sasuke traced her stomach with soft touches before rounding to squeeze her backside, hard. Swallowing the gasp, she released into him.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned further to dapple gentle bites on her neck. Snaking his right hand to her front, sliding his fingers past the waist band, leaving his left hand tightly gripped on her ass cheek. Flicking her swollen nub, a small whine sounded right into his ear. Dipping his hand lower between her legs to wet his fingers, shoving two digits in her opening halfway, then returning to the sensitive bulb.

"Mmmh… S-sasukee…" _Don't say it_. "…-kun" _She said it._

He applied more pressure, encouraging her intimate juices to flow. Moving his left hand up to the back of her head, smothering her with his shoulder so maybe she wouldn't continue to call him that, as the suffix was already reserved for someone else.

Letting her body rest on him as he pressured the most sensitive spot on a woman's body. She couldn't speak, so she succumbed to muffled whimpers. Her legs threatening to give out on her, as her knees trembled from his expert fingers. He waited until her slit was wet enough to accept him.

His movement halted and he slowly removed his hands and grabbing her shoulders. The feral look flared in his eyes again as he walked her backward. Her anxiety high, wondering what he was going to do next, and where he was leading her.

The back of her thighs hit the bed and she knew he would be inside her in a matter of minutes. She started to ease herself on the bed. Hoisting herself up on her backside and beginning to rest her weight on her forearms but before she could get comfortable, he jerked her off by her arm, spinning her around by the hip. Quickly grabbing her wrists, pinning them even with her head and pushing her front torso into the bed so her ass was in the air on display.

"Sasuke… p-please wait" she whined, knowing that he would not be gentle. Praying that she could hold herself together. Her cunt was swollen but he'd only entered her with half of two fingers, knowing his girth and length and how he would surely not accommodate her unprepared hole.

"Shut up" Sasuke grunted out, letting go of her wrists, trusting that she knew better than to move.

He knelt so he was at face level with her ass, reaching for the waistband of her panties. Pulling them down her long legs slowly and baring her ass for him, letting him have the first peak at her soaked flower. He could hear her panting, letting the nerves get the best of her.

Tracing his fingertips across her damp slit, he spread her lower lips with two fingers before leaning into her. Wetting her nearly dripping hole just a little bit more with his tongue. Grabbing two handfuls of her ass spreading her open further, licking down until he met the nub he'd teased earlier and began to suckle it making Karin jump with excitement instead of fear. The pleasure building up in behind her navel, she ached for him to continue working on her the way she'd done him. Her back arching to apply more pressure into him, she'd just began a string of moans before he stopped prematurely.

Wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, he sunk his left hand to wrap around his half-hardened shaft. Pumping it slowly, steadily, from the base to the tip accelerating his blood flow to return his erection. Karin could see him from the angle she was looking, around her hip and she caught his gaze. His face was like stone, she could tell he had a million things on his mind, but he wasn't the type to confide in anyone.

Neither of them broke the stare, she was so lost in him that she didn't notice when his right hand left her ass and was now headed toward her pink slit. He plunged two fingers inside her, twisting and curling them stretching her out to make room for his cock. Taking her by surprise, she moaned loudly and buried her face into the sheets. Thrusting his hand into her, enough to loosen her muscles, preparing her. To ease a bit of her dread, for her sake.

"_O-ooh"_ The weak and vulnerable noises gave Sasuke some sort of gratitude.

Removing his digits, he swiftly stood up, out of Karin's view as she could only see his lower half now. The cold air hitting her tender, wet skin.

Mounting her, guiding his bulbous head to her slick opening. Propping his hands on her hips for more leverage. He thrusted into her, hard. Uncaring of the need for her walls to stretch and accommodate him, the closest thing she got to that was the slight pause before he withdrew and gave her the second blow. Her muscles clamped on him in a vice-like fashion, as they quivered from the sudden onslaught of his cock.

"_Mmnn… damn… aah"_ his words came out like acid, as he hissed through his teeth. She was tighter than he'd anticipated.

A sharp, whine almost scream left her throat as he began his pace. It was slow but he filled her up every time. Fully engulfing his shaft in her, passing the sweet spot inside her and bruising her cervix.

He picked up his pace, slamming his hips into hers. Fucking her like a wild beast. Grunting and pounding his cockhead into her deepest corner every time. A throaty moan escaped him when her back rounded to receive his thrusts better, causing her inner muscles to cinch around him.

Moving his hands up to the small of her back, he pressed her belly into the bed, forcing her back to arch further than before. He plowed into her slit, listening to the wet sounds of skin slapping together.

"F-fuck, Sasuke, p-please" she whimpered, "could you – ungh – not be so rough?"

Reaching her hand back to try and touch his chest, attempting to get his attention or sooth his mood or better yet push him away so she could catch her breath. Whichever would slow and shallow his drive. Her fingertips not quite long enough to claw at him but still grazed his sweat glazed abdomen. Calming his pace when he noticed the distressed look on her face, realizing he might have lost himself for a moment.

Still her request rang in his head, along with her never ending whining, and ear-piercing moans she elicited. How was he supposed to focus like that?

Bending over he grabbed a handful of red stringy hair and pulled her chest off the bed. Karin's mouth dropped into an O as Sasuke had found one of her kinks. She moaned breathlessly as the weight of her breasts relied on the bra, her nipples nearly pressing through the padding, providing a comfortable pressure. Sasuke leaned outward in the position, using his core to hold him properly and her hair as a prop. He rocked his hips into her, supplying a content rhythm that was not as particularly rough as the last.

"Fuck, Karin" he groaned, his head tilted backward as he felt the need to finish beginning to burn in his stomach.

"Sas-suke-_kun_" her eyes clamped shut as she moaned his name with that added suffix, that was nearly as sacred to him as the crest he wore on his back. His eyes shot open and he saw red. There wasn't another person in the world that called him that and he'd be damned if Karin felt like she'd earned it for sucking him off and being a hole to fuck.

Releasing his grip on her hair and halting his hips. Letting her fall to the bed, her body weak from the beating in her lower region, she plopped onto the mattress. Gasping from the sudden hitch in her journey to an orgasm, confused as to why he'd stopped.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked wantonly, completely unaware of her mistake, but he wasn't the kind of man to divulge his reasoning. He began to pump into her again, harder, when she realized he'd ignored her question.

Her shrieks were clouding his mind, her trembling legs about to give out on her. He could tell she wouldn't be able to last much longer, but her constant moaning and whining that wasn't exactly pleasing to his ears, kept distracting him from coming. Closing his eyes again, he tried to picture the woman under him as having smooth, porcelain skin, with tiny hands and soft, pastel rose-colored hair. With jade eyes that complemented her and suited her bubbly personality. He pumped into the illusion fervently, chasing the orgasm that was just barely out of his reach.

"O-oh Sa-sasuke… please baby… d-don't stop"

_That's enough._

Her mewls snapped him out of the fantasy.

Reaching his right around her neck, putting her in a firm grip as he pulled her up, her back now inches away from his chest. Karins spine arching to an enormous length as he refused to pull out of her right now. Bringing his left hand to palm her protruding ribs.

His breath tickling her ear lobe as he panted into her neck. Tightening he grip around her neck, slowing her circulation, causing her vision to haze.

"You need to shut the fuck up"

She whimpered in acknowledgement of his rough tone, his swollen member still fully submerged in her snatch.

"You're a much better fuck when you're not talking"

He remembered the blissfulness in the way that her loudmouth was hushed when his cock was in it.

Karin closed her eyes, clenching her walls around him. She bit her lip, trying to silence her qualms. She whined for moment, but actually enjoyed the intensity that Sasuke had. The way he manhandled, he set her body on fire and she was already so close.

Sasuke held his grip around her neck, firmly, leaning back to create more leverage. He was eager to finish this as the constant noises flowing from her mouth were annoying, especially the word, the specific suffix that he couldn't seem to expel from her mind.

Pumping into her, as deeply as he could from this angle. The first few thrusts giving Karin tremendous pressure on her clit from inside her, brushing his shaft against the sweet bundle of nerves that was sending chills to her spine. She struggled to restrain the deep moan that was the result of this pure ecstasy. Instead she tightly clamped her lips together, muffling the sounds.

Sasuke realized the way the muscles in her back flexed, and the quaking in her knees that she was dangerously close to the edge of an orgasm. As was he. His left-hand drifting toward her sheath, he rubbed her sensitive bud vigorously. When he realized it'd be asking too much of her to detain these moans, he released the grip on her neck and fastened it over her mouth, letting his palm absorb them.

Tears welled up in her eyes. From the combination of his thick cock pumping in and out of her, undoubtably filling up the tight cavern, to his talented hand working her needy nub, to the way he manhandles her, all of those objectives working together was enough.

"You like being dominated, don't you?" He whispered the rhetorical question in her ear, his husky, raspy voice enough to push her over the edge.

Muffled screams of pleasure into his palm, back arching, her inner muscles spasming and convulsing around his shaft. He stilled for her, letting her soak up the climax to the very last ounce.

"Sasuke!" She cried out. He let go of her mouth and let her slack body fall to the mattress once again. He paused for a moment, panting and desperately trying to catch his breath.

She was a shuddering, exhausted mess that had been pleasure wrecked, but he still needed his second peak. He pumped into her slowly, minding her fragile walls and realizing it would just be inhumane to continue fucking her the way he was. His next few strokes were slow and firm.

Just before bottoming out in the Uzumaki, he pulled out of her. Squirting his hot semen along her slick, pale-toned back. A deep moan and a few cuss words leaving his body as well. Karin felt the seed on her but was far too exhausted to ask any questions.

Sasuke's mind was cleared for a moment, letting the serotonin take over his body. Resting with his arms propped on either side of Karin's waist, hovering over her as she was still catching his breath.

As his mind came back to him, he stood up right, withdrawing his sensitive slack member from her demolished flower. Picking up the shirt of hers that he'd tossed away earlier, dropping it near her face.

"Clean yourself" he ordered. Then turned and lazily walked toward his bathroom with his head down, running his fingers through his hair. He was clearly in no mood to talk and he looked troubled, maybe even disappointed in himself. She watched him confused and a bit angry that he wouldn't even help clean her after the way he'd been with her.

Karin heard the shower turn on and reached behind her, shirt in hand to try and clean herself to the best of her abilities. When she finished, she crawled onto his bed, making herself comfortable between his sheets and pillows, not bothering to put any clothes on.

Maybe if her body wasn't still quivering, recovering from the beating, she would sneak into the bathroom to share a shower with Sasuke.

Finally, the bathroom door opened, and she saw a wet Sasuke. Possibly her favorite. His hair was soaked and pushed back out of his face, letting only a few strands lay on his brow, his feet and shoulders reddened from the warm water, his face flushed from the steam, the towel loosely fitted around his waist showing off his exquisite physique. This was definitely her favorite Sasuke. He caught her observant stare, furrowing his brow at her all wrapped up in his blankets.

He dug through the drawers in search of a pair of underwear, settling on a black pair, then dropping the towel so she got a perfect view of his muscular ass, and lean athletic body as he shimmied the boxers into position.

Leaving the towel where it was, as he could just pick it up tomorrow because he was too tired to even return it to the bathroom. He made his way to the bed. A smile too wide to hide on Karin's lips as he made himself comfortable under the shared covers. Pulling the blanket up to his chest, he turned to look her dead in the eyes.

"You're not staying"

The serious tone in his voice told Karin that this wasn't up for debate. She was red with anger at the fact that he would just kick her out after they'd been so intimate. She wanted to argue, but he just stared at her, waiting for her to leave his bed.

"You've got to be fucking joking, Sasuke"

"I'm not much of a 'jokester', Karin" with that he motioned toward the door "besides you're in my spot"

Completely baffled, she stood up and huffed at him angrily, at a loss for words. Gathering her clothes in her arms, not even bothering to get dressed. She attempted to stomp on shaky legs out of the room. Slamming the door behind her. A nude, sweaty mess who didn't care who she saw on the way back to her quarters.

After Karin's dramatic exit, he turned to his side away from the door. Exhausted from the night's activities, too drained to even contemplate revenge on Itachi. He closed his eyes, hoping to return to his peaceful dreams of Konoha and of a certain pink haired kunoichi that were rudely interrupted before.

A/N: I really imagine these two to screw each-others brains out while listening to some heavy rock, just like super intense on both ends. I'm not one for song recs but a lot of inspiration for the wall scene came from Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'd love your feedback!

Side-note: What is your opinion on Modern AU Naruto fanfics? Are they too cheesy? I have an idea for one.


End file.
